Changing A Fighter
by darkangel027
Summary: After the last battle Knives has lost his memory. Is this good or bad? R&R! *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Memory Loss

__

Here's my first chapter of my first fanfic ever so be nice but honest. Please review! 

Memory Loss

Knives woke up in a semi-dark room, to his left he saw a chair, some one must have watching him. He saw a door to his right. He was thinking of trying to get up and walk to it. He didn't know where he was or for that matter who he was. He tried to pull some memory out of his mind. He thought that if he could only get through the door he might stand a chance of learning something about where he was. He could maybe ask some one if they know who he was. When the door opened.

"Hello brother. You finally woke up I was getting kind of scared. It's been 8 days since our fight. I know you are going to be mad at me but, hear me out; please." Said Vash in a pleading voice.

"Who…who are you and where am I…who am I?" Asked Knives in a very confused voice.

"Oh, dear."

"What do you mean 'Oh dear?'"

"I mean you remember…nothing! Not Lagato, not the Gun ho guns, not…Rem, not even Vash, your brother and enemy."

"What in the world are you talking about? Aren't you my brother?"

"This could be bad." Said Merrill.

"Where' d she come from?" Asked Knives.

"No, actually I think it is kind of good. It will give me time to think, and he's not trying to leave or kill." Said Vash ignoring his brother's question.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Asked Knives worried. _Am I some crazed murderer?_

"Here drink this." Merrill ordered ignoring Knives. "It will help you heal. Vash sure beat you up out there."

"Well, my body does hurt, ok."

"See he's really not that bad." Said Vash

Knives looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Tell you later Knives. You need to get some rest."

"So, my name is Knives. May I learn yours? After all you are my brother."

"I am Vash."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Merrill can you redo his bandages? I'm not very good at that sort of thing."

Neither of them had noticed the girl had left after she had handed Knives the soup.

"I'll have to go find her now. Will you be all right?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry. Bye."

Vash sat on the cliff with the wind blowing his blond, spiky hair. _How can he not remember? Nothing. Nothing at all. He remembers nothing, but how, why? I didn't hit him that hard! Did I?_


	2. Introductions

__

Hey peep thanks for reviewing my story! I just love reviews. Tell me how you like this Chapter. Ok!

Introductions

Vash awoke to a loud crash in the kitchen. _Oh no, Knives is trying to leave again._ Vash got up to check on his brother, but when he got top the kitchen it wasn't Knives. "Milly! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the company to tell your boss that you found me."

"I did. I'm done. I came back. Your brother was in my bed, he's cute to, so I decided I'd sleep on the couch, so I walked through the kitchen and ran into those pots hanging from the roof."

"Ok, that explains it. What did you say about my brother being cute?"

"Never mind, I just miss Wolfwood!"

"I'm sorry! I miss him too. He was a great man and a better friend."

"I know…I know. How are you and Meryl?"

"Fine, but I don't know, I don't want her to get hurt, you know just in case there are bounty hunters still looking for me."

"She'll follow you anyway."

"I know that."

"Hey! What's with all the shouting? Can't an injured man get some rest?!" Said Knives from the doorway. 

"Hello Mr. Knives. Glad to see you awake. I'm Milly!"

No one saw or heard as Vash left the room to check on Meryl.

"Well hello Milly. You seem to already know my name, but um… please no Mr. just Knives. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can, knives."

"Good, that's much better. Say Vash you don't have to stand by the window. You can come talk too."

Silence.

"Vash?" said Milly

Silence again.

"Vash?!" said Knives.

Again more silence.

"Are you deaf Vash!?!" Knives was getting worried now because there was a man standing next to the window that looked like Vash (well he thought) and when ever he called his name there was a long silence, but then he was carrying a huge cross. _Wait I remember something about a large cross!_

"Wolfwood!" Cried Milly.

"No, I neither of these men, although one of them I have been watching very closely." Said a deep mysterious voice.

"Well…if Wolfwood was the one you where watching you… you ought to know that he's…he's dead." After Milly said that she started to cry.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand it when people cry."

"Oh, so you're sensitive?"

"NO!"

"Do you have a name?" Asked Knives interrupting them.

"Of course! My name is Bellanes."

Then he turned around and jumped out of the window and was gone.

__

So what do you think? Is it ok or do I need to change the plot? (Just a little bit.) What will happen next? Who is this man really? I mean come on all we know is his name. Review and find out!


	3. A Misundestanding

__

I know it took me a while to write this chapter, but because of school, family, and basic 'I have no idea what to write next!' But here you have it! Oh by the way it may sound a little strange, but let me explain the room thing. Meryl and Milly don't really have that much money so they usually only pay for one room but since Vash and Knives are with them they had to paid for two. 

A Misunderstanding

Meryl woke up and looked at her clock. It was 6:16. _It's too early for anyone else to be up yet. I'll have to be quiet. _She got up and got dressed. She was glad; (not that she didn't like her or anything. She was her closest friend.), not to have Milly in her room. Only so she wouldn't have the chance of waking her (like she did almost every morning when she was there.)

As she walked into the kitchen she heard someone crying. So, she walked into the other bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom she saw Milly sitting on the floor crying, Vash with his arm around her trying to comfort her, and Knives trying to get some sleep on his bed with the two talking people, all because no one wanted to wake up Meryl.

"Oh, good! Now that you're up I can maybe get some sleep!" Said Knives.

"Oh, sniffle, hello Meryl, sniffle, how are you?" Said Milly.

"Oh, I'm fine. What happened here?" Said Meryl.

" Let me explain!" Said Vash.

"What just because you can remember who you are you can tell all of the stories." Said Knives.

"No."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ok we can all tell." Said Milly.

"Sounds good to me. How about you your highness?"

"Ha, ha, vary funny Knives. Sounds ok."

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

__

A couple hours later

"Ok so what you are telling me is that Vash woke up to a loud banging sound. He got up thinking it was Knives trying to kill Milly. But it was actually Milly who had run into the counter. Knives woke up and started shouting like a mad man because everyone was making so much noise. And after he had finished yelling himself hoarse a mysterious young handsome looking man shows up and threatens to kill everyone if they don't tell him where he can find Wolfwood. Who then in turn he is going to kill anyway. Right! I still think that sounds pretty strange."

"Well, umm." Said Vash.

"That's not quite how it happened" Said Knives.

"Here's what really happened…"

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

__

Later yet again.

"Oh that makes a little more sense"

"Well hello gorgeous. Love the hair."

"Oh, really, I like it to but it is intolerable during the… Who are you?"

"I am Bellanes"

"Oh" (makes big groaning noise) "How are you doing today?" Said Meryl. 

"Want a cup of coffee?" Said Milly.

"Uaaaa, no thanks. Hey, Vash I need to talk to you."

"What are you after the $$66?"

"No!"

"Oh, ok then."

"You can't go with him your supposed to be helping your brother get his memory back!" Said Meryl.

"Well keep up the good fight yo!" Said Bellanes.

"You bitch!" Meryl then proceeded to ram into the man. His coat fell of revealing…!

"It's a girl!" Cried Knives.

"How can you tell?" Asked Milly.

Because a guy would never be caught dead warring that shirt or could look that much like a girl."

__

Hey! Did you like it? Now be honest and please review! Yah I know Seb I put that line in just for you. You're probably rolling over laughing. HA, ha, ha! 


End file.
